Carrey
by RMNicki
Summary: Takes place during, 'A Day in the Life...' What happens if Carrey decides to jump rather than listen to Jules's negotiations? One-Shot.


**~*~*~  
Hey guys, so this story takes place during S4, Ep06; A day in the life. It's with the man that was standing on the side of the bridge on Valentine's day mourning his wife! Just wanted to clear that up! Enjoy!  
One-Shot  
~*~*~**

"Carrey, how long were you and you wife married?" Jules asked gently, hoping to bring out a better reaction in the man currently threatening to jump to his death.  
"20 years." He said, looking back to the freeway 150ft. below him.  
He stood, "And, I can't take another one alone." He whispered.  
"Jules…" Spike said.  
"Strap me in." She said, Spike did as she said, no questions asked.  
Raf watched in slight awe and fascination as Jules straddled the side of the bridge.  
"Carrey, do _not_ let go!" She ordered, studying his footing.  
Sam tightened his grip on the paper in his hand; from where he witnessed the situation in Carrey's car.  
The subject's feet moved forward slightly and Jules moved her leg over so that she was standing on the edge with him.  
Raf looked at Spike, and Spike nodded at him with a small smile. This was much different from what Raf had experienced being a street cop.  
"Carrey, remember what I said? Think about how your children will feel; what you'll be doing to all the friends and family that care about you. You can get through this, with their support."  
He shook his head, "Not without her. With her no life."  
That phrase was familiar, and Jules remember a young girl named, Penny that she had had to negotiate with in an earlier hot call.  
The book Paradise Falls was really becoming annoying, and she hadn't even read it yet.

She caught the tensing of Carry's muscles right before it happened; she lunged forward, and wrapped her arms under his, and went down with him. Raf watched, shocked as Jules went over the edge with the distraught man.

Sam jumped out of the car to help Spike pull them up as Sarge, Ed and the new rookie left to another hot call about 20 minutes away

Jules felt her stomach rise the way it always did as she fell, then the swung back. She swung to the side to protect Carrey, who had gone still due to the shock. Mid-swing they hit the bridge's support beam, and Jules felt a fiery pain shoot up her right side, mainly on her torso and right thigh.  
But, she _refused_ to let go of Carrey, although his weight was straining her newly inflicted injuries.  
"NOOO!" He wailed. "LET ME GO!"  
He struggled and threw an elbow back, and she just barely avoided it busting her nose, and instead took it on her left cheek.  
"Carrey, _stop_, or you'll kill us both! Is that what you want? Are you desperate enough to kill me too?" He stopped, and began to cry instead,  
"Just let me go." He sobbed. "Pleeeease."  
Her body was _aching_, but she took deep breaths and pushed back the pain.  
_Jules, do you want us to pull you up? _Sam asked.  
"Hold on." She said, blending the answer into the conversation with Carrey.  
"Carrey." She gasped out, "You now as well as I do, that I won't be letting you go."  
He hesitated, "Are you hurt?"  
"Yes." She wheezed, surprised by the face that he had picked up the strain in her voice.  
_She's hurt. _She heard Sam say to Spike in the background.  
_Jules, we need to get you up and get you checked out, that was a hard hit. -_Spike.  
"Please, Carrey?" She said gently, tightening her weakened grip. "I'm not letting go."  
He was silent for a few seconds, and she let out a shaky breath and that seemed to get to him.  
"Alright, alright." He said, Jules nodded, gratefully,  
"Guys?" She said quietly, and felt the sudden small jerk of movement, and she let out a pained gasp,  
Sam winced inwardly,  
"I'm sorry." Carrey said, ashamed.  
"Don't be. You're going to be alright."  
He didn't say another word. Spike and Sam helped him over the edge, and Spike supported him before taking him over to a nearby ambulance. Sam wrapped his arm around Jules's waist and pulled her over, she closed her eyes and ignored the pain.  
He walked away for a moment, and came back with a medic.  
She passed the examination off…honestly, bullshitting her way through most of it. But, she could feel Sam's eyes on her the entire time. She dared meeting his once, and they promised that this wasn't the last examination she'd be experiencing today, especially considering he could see straight through her façade.  
She sighed, _wonderful._

**~*~*~  
Later that night at Jules's house.  
~*~*~**  
Jules heard the knock, whilst standing in the kitchen,  
"Coming!" She said, then scolded herself for answering so quickly, not knowing who it was, while also knowing that Sam would be making an appearance soon.  
She opened the door, and…it was him.  
"Oh no." She whispered.  
"Oh yes." He replied, she moved to the side to let him, and shut the door behind him to face him.  
He was closer than she'd originally thought, and he put his hands on either side of her face,  
"How long did you think you could avoid me?" He asked curiously, his breath intoxicating.  
She sighed, defeated, "I have no idea."  
She didn't bother fighting him on it, knowing it would be happening one way or another. He took her hand and led her up the stairs.  
"Sam, please…I'm fine."  
"I've heard that leave your lips plenty of times before, when you were the exact opposite. Come on."  
They made it to the top of the stairs,  
"Saaam." She groaned for the last time digging her heels in the ground, refusing to go any further,  
"Don't think, I won't _carry_ you." He threatened, "You're a little bit smaller than me."  
She groaned, knowing he was right, and she could hardly fight him in her state. He pulled her into her bedroom and shut and locked the door.  
"Alright." He said, gently, turning back to her, "Can you raise your arms above you head?" He asked.  
She gave him a wayward smile, and did as he said, suppressing her gasp of pain…but she couldn't hold back the wince.  
"Jules. Don't push yourself. Not right now." He scolded lightly, and she nodded, more than happy to do just that.  
He gently pulled her shirt over her head, and caught the sight of her badly bruised ribs,  
"Dammit Jules." He growled, "Why didn't you get checked out by the EMTs?"  
"I don't like doctors." She said simply.  
"Mhm." He said, before going around to unbutton and unzip her jeans, before stripping them down.  
She squirmed slightly as his eyes studied her.  
He turned her to the side, and raised her arm, studying the dark bruises.  
He sighed, "This makes my side hurt." He said,  
"Pussy." She smirked,  
"Oh really?" He asked, then in a speed that was hard to comprehend, she found his arms wrapped around her from behind her, pinning her arms to her sides.  
She couldn't struggle much without causing herself pain so she held still as she could until she felt his lips press to her shoulder. More followed, trailing up her neck to her ear lobe, which he took in between his lips. She squirmed,  
"Sam…" She gasped as lust filled her. His obvious intention.  
He stuck his tongue in her ear, making her squeal but he held tight, torturing her, and she began to laugh.  
_God, she loved this man._

**~*~*~  
The End.  
Let me know what you thought… ****hint, hint…review/rate, please?  
****Oh, and sorry if it wasn't double spaced...I've been having some issues with my lap top recently, and i apologize for any troubles you guys have reading ;)  
~*~*~**


End file.
